OMG totally! We are so gonna make out!
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Mike has something he wants to show Matt! What could it be? WARNING: Guy x Guy and a PWP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To 415 (Guest). Mike and Matt huh? Well I did ship those two for like 5 minutes until I started shipping Mike and Chris. But sure! I can cook something up for these two boys! ;)**

" **OMG totally! We are so gonna make out!"**

"Ugh grow up Mike." Emily shook her head in disapproval of Mike's little scare. Matt couldn't help but laugh a little, though the scare got him too it was kind of funny. Something to lighten up the mood indeed.

"Oh Matt!" Mike called clapping his hand together making Matt look back.

"Yeah?" Matt answered looking back.

"Got something I want to show _you_!" He pointed Matt looked at Emily who looked back at him then at Mike.

"What is it?" Matt asked shrugging his shoulders.

"I gotta show you it man! C'mon!" Mike replied waving him towards the direction of this thing he wanted to show.

"Uh…" Matt looked at Emily who raised an eyebrow crossing her arms.

"I'll be back, here." Matt smiled handing her the bags making her gasp to see him choose Mike over her.

"Matt!" She yelled watching him jog over to Mike.

"Uggh! You'll regret this!" She yelled watching the two leave.

* * *

"Thanks for that man, I couldn't stand another minute with her nagging me." Matt smiled following Mike.

"Anytime man." He replied looking over his shoulder. The two walked a while till they came to a peaceful area with a park table bench and light under it. Mike walked to the table clearing the snow off. He leaned against the area he had cleaned off. Matt stood watching him till Mike looked straight at him making him blush to make eye contact.

"G-good place to hide out. We can wait for Emily to calm down." Matt smiled as he pulled his phone out. No bars. Matt sighed shaking his head slipping his phone back into his leather men jacket. He glanced up, again he meet Mike's eyes and again he looked away. A tense was in the air a strange one at that.

"Matt." Mike called. Matt looked up to see Mike waving his hand to come to him. For some reason Matt obeyed. He approached Mike standing in front of him. Mike smiled as he caressed his cheek running his thumb over his dry lips.

"Uhh..." Matt felt his heart begin to race. What was he doing? More importantly what the hell was Matt doing letting him touch him!? Matt closed his eyes pulling his face back.

"W-we shouldn't stay out to long, the rest will begin to worry." Matt reasoned as he stepped back only to be grabbed and pinned down on the table. Matt looked up wide eye to see Mike above him pinning him down.

"Then let's not waste any time." Mike smiled as he slid his hand up Matt's shirt.

"Aah! Y-you're cold!" Matt complained gasping to see Mike lean close to his ear.

"Warm me up then…" He replied. Matt laid unable to move his body. What the hell was he doing complaining about Mike's cold hand? He should be complaining about the fact he was being touched him **period**!

"W-wait! What's-" Matt snapped back only to be silenced by Mike's lips.

"Nhh…" Mike rubbed one of Matt's nipples making him moan into the kiss. Mike pulled away running his tongue over Matt's dry lips.

"Should take better care of those lips of yours." Mike teased. Matt was now blushing. Mike moved his hand down making Matt jump to feel his sweat pants be pulled down. Enough for Mike to wrap his fingers around his growing member. Matt shuddered to feel the cold air hit his body that was now burning with lust. It wasn't an unwelcomed feeling to Matt it kept him pleased since he was now sweating under his clothes.

"W-wait…" Matt moaned. Mike released his hands so he could pull on Matt's turtle neck so he could assault his neck. Matt shivered feeling Mike's tongue slid on his neck sucking on the sensitive area. Matt with shaking hands rested his hands on Mike's shoulders.

"Aahhh…" Matt was now fully erect in Mike's hand. His cock twitched with anticipation of what Mike would do next.

"You're dripping a lot." Mike whispered in his ear. He pulled away to look down at his hand that was covered with Matt's cum. Mike pumped his hand slow. Making Matt arch his back off the table bucking his hips. He wanted more. Mike pressed down on the tip making Matt gasp.

"Is Emily not putting out….?" Mike asked.

"Nhh ahh… Mike…" Matt moaned looking up at him. Mike chuckled he was enjoying this. With his free hand he unbuckled his own pants. He hissed to feel the cold air hits his throbbing member. Mike jerked Matt down so that he could rub his member against his.

"Ahhh…"Mike groaned closing his eyes as he began to rock his hips. Mike's cock was sliding back and forth perfectly thanks to Matt's cum. Mike took hold of both lengths pumping them. Matt clenched his first feeling the buildup.

"M-Michael!" Matt moaned shuddering releasing his seed in Mike's hands. Mike groaned adding to the mess. Matt laid panting staring up at the sky. Mike stepped back shaking his hand trying to get what he could off.

"Might want to take that off." Mike informed. Matt snapped back looking down at his shirt to see it stained.

"Shit!" He cursed as he slid his coat off. He carefully removed his shirt shivering from the cold. He slipped his coat back on zipping it on.

"Give it here." Mike held his hand out taking his shirt. Matt sat watching him as he grabbed some snow using it to clean the stain out. Matt was blushing, everything that happened was sinking in. Mike seemed fine though, he was crouched rubbing the shirt together cleaning it.

"Um…" Matt spoke. Mike stood up shaking it off. Shirt was wet but no one would question the stain.

"Ready to head back?" Mike asked while holding his hand out. Matt smiled taking is hand following next to him. Ashley stood wide eye to have witnessed everything play out from the use of the binoculars.

"See anything cool?" Chris asked scaring her.

"Wuah! N-nothing!" She replied with flushed cheeks.

"Uh heh, okay." Chris replied with a smile walking away leaving her with the binoculars. Ashley cleared her throat looking around before returning to look through it again.

"No round two?" She pouted.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm such a pervert... T^T But I believe I was already told by one of you guys. Is that a good a bad thing? Enjoy?**

" **Round Two!"**

Matt stepped out of shower, everyone was down stairs socializing and drinking. Matt on the other hand was exhausted. He walked into his room where he would be staying for the night. He laid down on the bed in his boxers. He laid thinking about what Mike had done to him. He blushed clenching his fist.

"Don't think about it…" He told himself. But it was too late. His mind remembered every detail of Mike's touch, the way his lips left on his hot skin. Matt blushed and began to feel the blood rush down. He slipped his hand into his boxers stroking himself.

"Ahh…" He moaned quietly. His member twitched in his hand fully erect. He pumped slowly till he heard the door to his room open and close. Matt froze. Who the hell!? Matt closed his eyes pretending to sleep hoping whoever it was didn't take notice at the fact his hand was in his boxers.

"You're horny." The deep voice spoke. Matt rolled over to see Mike grinning at him. Matt sat wide eye.

"W-what are you!?" He growled.

"Relax, I'll take responsibility for interrupting." He replied as he began to remove his clothes while making his way towards Matt who sat on the bed watching him.

"What?" Matt asked as he laid back down. Mike climbing on top of him.

* * *

Matt moaned into their deep wet kiss, Mike pumped his hand slowly jerking Matt off.

"Heh, you're coming a lot you must have a lot pent up." Mike observed looking down at his hand that was covered with Matt's cum.

"Mmm…" Matt shivered as Mike pressed down on the tip making him jolt.

"Aah…" He moaned, Mike leaned down running his tongue over Matt's harden nipple he nibbled on it making more cute sounds fall from his lips.

"M-Mike…" Matt cried. With a few more pumps Matt released in Mike's. Matt laid recovering from his climax, he watched as Mike unbuttoned his pants letting his own erection out. Big. If anything it seemed bigger than before. Matt blushed was he going to rub against him again? Only fair to get him off too. Matt was flipped on to his stomach.

"Huh?" Matt looked back as Mike spread his cheeks slipping his fingers that were lubricated with his cum.

"Wai-aahhh!" Matt moaned clenching the sheet under him. Whoa! Matt laid on his stomach his body tensed up to feel Mike's fingers enter him.

"Relax a bit." Mike advised.

"H-how!?" Matt growled looking back at him. Mike leaned over.

"Figure it out, otherwise it's going to hurt when I shove my dick in." He warned. Matt looked at him wide eye. _That_ was going in him?! No way! Not possible!

"N-no!" Matt protested only to gasp to feel Mike curl his fingers in him.

"Ohhh….!" Matt moaned. Strange feeling but it felt good. Matt began to slowly become use to the feeling. He even began to push back on Mike's finger wanting more friction. Mike of course smiled to see Matt was thrusting.

"Feels good huh?" Mike asked spreading his fingers inside making Matt moan louder and shivered.

"Yes…" He replied. Mike withdrew his fingers that were drenched in juices. He held his cock at Matt's entrance that twitched eagerly. Mike pushed forward causing Matt to gasp and bite down on the pillow in front of his face.

"First time?" Mike grinned as he pushed forward.

"Ohhh yeah…." Mike groaned in pleasure feeling Matt's muscle tighten around his cock.

"Nhh ahhh! S-stop! W-wait!" Matt cried looking back with tears in his eyes as he drooled on the pillow.

"Aah haah! I-it won't fit! P-pull out!" Matt cried his body trembling from the pain. Mike groaned enjoying the muscles tighten more.

"Fuuckkk you're hugging my cock so tight." Mike smiled licking his lips.

"Please…" Matt cried. Mike sighed to see him crying. He stopped and leaned down taking Matt's hand.

"Relax. I promise you'll feel good soon." Mike spoke placing a kiss on his temple. Matt closed his eyes the tears stained his cheeks. Matt tried to control his trembling. Mike continued taking it slow, Mike watched as his length began to disappear inside of Matt. Though it hurt the pain was exchanged by a strange mix.

"Nhhh ahhh…!" Matt moaned. Mike smiled to see he was fully in.

"Can I move?" Mike asked Matt sat up with his elbows nodding. Mike smiled stealing a deep kiss before he sat up. Mike rested his hands on Matt's waist as he began to thrust. He held Matt steady as he moved his hips at a steady pace. Their skin slapping against each time they made contact.

"Ahhhh….!" Mike groaned gritting his teeth enjoying the sex with Matt. Matt closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Mike inside of him. He sat on his hands and knees, Matt soon began to thrust back making Mike moan more. Their thrust were perfect matching one another. Matt hung his head looking down, his cock was covered in his own cum it twitched. Matt reached down to touch himself but was shifted, Mike pulled him back onto his lap. Matt gasped feeling himself sliding in more. Mike sucked on shoulder leaving a fresh mark on him. Mike took Matt's cock that was twitching and pumped his hand.

"Ohhh!" Matt arched his back forward enjoying the double pleasure. He looked down watching Mike's hand. Mike had Matt bouncing on his lap. The room was filled with the most beautiful sounds.

"Mike!" Matt cried out. His muscles clenched down on Mike's cock.

"Fuck!" Mike groaned releasing. Matt sat on Mike's lap recovering. Both stayed still a moment recovering from their ride of pleasure. Matt looked back at Mike who smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Was it good?" Mike asked. Matt smiled as he wrapped his arm around him.

"Hell yeah." Matt laughed stealing another kiss.

"C'mon let's get cleaned up." Mike advised.

"Can we do it in the shower?" Matt asked Mike laughed. Ashley leaned against the wall in the room next to the room with all the action. Her nose bleeding.

"Oh no, no, no! I can't hear round 3 if you go in the shower!" Ashley whined trying to follow the sound of their footsteps.

"Hey Ashley!" Chris greeted entering the room she was in.

"Waah!" she screamed having been caught.

"Ash your nose!" Chris pointed.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! ;)**


End file.
